


Glass Walls

by ClarkeStetler



Series: Science, Shields, and Soldiers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sokovia Accords, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeStetler/pseuds/ClarkeStetler
Summary: Steve is stressed out from being the public face of the Avengers and Tony has some creative ideas to help with that.Of course, Bucky likes helping out too.akaSteve and Bucky jump Tony in his workshop.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Science, Shields, and Soldiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122836
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126
Collections: v hot





	Glass Walls

“Hey.” Steve walked into the lab and Tony looked around, giving him a smile. Bucky wasn’t with him today, which gave Tony a small stab of disappointment. He actually had been fantasizing, ever since the three of them had become a  _ thing,  _ whatever that was, that they would come in while he was working and distract him.

Tony paused, looking at Steve’s face more closely. He was upset. “Hey, Steve.” He turned on his stool, abandoning his project for the moment. “What’s wrong?”

Steve leaned back against the table beside him, all legs and tension as he looked at the ceiling. “It’s just a lot of garbage going on with the politics stuff,” he said, shaking his head, and Tony nodded. That made sense. He purposely had made Pepper part of his PR team  _ because  _ he hated talking to people and dealing with the public side of things. Steve had been officially made the  _ Face of the Avengers  _ and as such, he was constantly dealing with the fallout of something or other. “It just… things were a lot easier before, you know? I’m just stressed out about this press conference we have to have tomorrow.”

Tony gave a smile. “And so you came down here so I would pick a fight and you could vent?” Steve shot him a reluctant grin, eyes dark and unhappy, and Tony slid off his stool and moved to stand in front of him, thinking about this. “All right. Well, I hate your outfit. It makes you look like an old man. I’m working on a new one.”

“What’s wrong with my uniform?” Steve frowned hard and Tony rolled his eyes.

“The stars and stripes thing is  _ out,  _ Steve, I’ve told you that a million times. It’s just tacky now. It’s the shit that sorority girls wear when they’re drunk on the Fourth of July. Is that actually your birthday, by the way?”

Steve smiled a little. “Yes.”

“God.” Tony looked at the ceiling for strength, then focused back on Steve with a grin, reaching out and tracing a line down his chest as an idea occurred to him, a much better and fun way to make one of his two partners feel better. “I’m making you a new uniform. It’ll have lines here, and here…” he demonstrated, trailing his fingers down Steve’s sides and arms. “A star here, because you’re impossible, but it’ll all be navy, so it will look better than a fucking American flag walking around. And I’m going to make it of this amazing material, it’s going to help. It’ll have a panel here for your phone.” He traced a square on Steve’s upper thigh and Steve looked down at him, eyes dark.

“You’re supposed to be picking a fight with me, Tony,” he said quietly, voice a little deeper than it had been only moments ago. “So I can vent.”

“There are lots of ways to relieve stress, Steven.” Tony pointed out, slowly undoing Steve’s belt and dropping it to the ground, unbuttoning the captain’s trousers without looking away from Steve’s rather spectacular eyes. “Let me show you my favorite way.”

“Your favorite way?” Steve raised an eyebrow, his breath catching as Tony slid his hand into his briefs, wrapping his hand around his cock, which was hardening quickly. “And what would that be, Stark?”

“Fucking you with my mouth, mostly,” Tony offered, and Steve gripped the table he was leaning back against as Tony knelt in front of him, pulling Steve out of his pants and underwear, admiring the now fully-hard length in front of him. Steve was gorgeous in every way, apparently. Steve opened his mouth to say something and Tony wrapped his lips around him, effectively cutting that off as Steve sighed, closing his eyes with a noise of pleasure as Tony licked him.

It was fascinating, watching Captain America come apart, Tony thought in amusement as he sucked and licked, taking Steve all the way into his throat. Steve was so careful and polite in his everyday life, such a good  _ All-American  _ icon, it was honestly so arousing watching that controlled and capable shield fall to pieces as Tony’s mouth worked him. Steve’s head fell back, mouth falling open as he panted and let out small, soft moans, the fingers of one hand buried in Tony’s hair and his hips moving, driving himself into Tony. His movements weren’t as precise, weren’t as controlled or perfect, as they shouldn’t have been.

And it was so incredible, made Tony feel so powerful, to know that it was  _ him  _ that was making Steve’s legs shake, it was  _ him  _ that was eliciting the whimpers and moans that were slowly filling his lab,  _ him  _ that was making Steve cry out as he took him a little deeper, his nose pressed against Steve’s abdomen. 

He was close,  _ so  _ close- Tony could taste exactly how close, and he moved his head a little faster. Steve’s breath came harsher, his hips moving a little more sharply, and then he shoved Tony away from him, yanking him up and kissing him hard, biting his lip hard enough that Tony was fairly certain that there would be a little blood. Not that he cared- he loved how passionate Steve was, loved the need almost bordering on roughness that he exhibited so often.

After their first time in the limousine, Steve had explained that Bucky hadn’t minded giving or receiving rough sex before his time with HYDRA. Now, though, giving any kind of violence put him back in that mindset. During fights, during battles, that was fine… but Bucky was always terrified of hurting his lover in bed, and so his approach was everything warm and sweet and kind, separating the two pieces of himself in most ways.

Steve had no such compunctions. Steve had never feared his own strength, had never worried about hurting another with what he could do with his body, and so he had a completely different mindset. Luckily, Bucky and Tony both enjoyed something a little rougher, Tony thought now as Steve turned Tony and pressed him against the window.

“Put your hands on the glass,” he growled, pushing Tony’s jeans down and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Tony’s briefs. “Now.”

“You’re awful bossy,” Tony said, a little breathlessly but with a flash of his normal attitude anyway, which was  _ astonishing  _ when you considered that he managed that with Steve Rogers himself pressing fully against his back, his erection sliding along his now-bare backside. Steve’s hands pressed Tony’s against the glass for him, his feet hooking around Tony’s and spreading them apart as he reached down, sliding his fingers into Tony with a low noise of approval as Tony bent against him a little, rubbing back against the taller man. “God, Steve,” Tony breathed, and Steve gave a quiet laugh, biting Tony’s ear as he wrapped his free hand around Tony’s cock. “ _ Steve oh my god _ , no but really, Steve, if someone sees-”

“No one is going to see,” Steve assured him, and Tony let his head drop as he felt Steve’s fingers spread inside him, opening him up and slicking him as Steve pulled a bottle from his pocket. Tony gave a laugh- clearly, Steve had been prepared for something like this- and Steve bit his shoulder a little, pulling him back a little more so he could get a better angle.

Steve’s fingers moved from inside him and the fingers of his other hand curled around Tony’s cock again, moving slowly, and Tony moaned as he felt the head of Steve’s erection pressing at his entrance. “You want this?” Steve growled, not stopping the motion with his left hand, but gripping Tony’s hip with the other. Tony wiggled back slightly and Steve moved back with him so the taller man’s cock was  _ maddeningly  _ close to filling him, but it wasn’t doing so yet. “I think you do, Tony, but you have to  _ ask.” _

Tony let out a whine of frustration, pushing against the cool glass before him. He’d always loved the view from here, that was why he chose his lab to be where it was; he could see the Hudson, could see the bay, could see the other skyscrapers glittering in the distance. He liked that Avengers tower was the tallest thing for a long while- it meant no one could surprise them, and it gave a better view as well. “Yes, god yes, I want this,” he managed as Steve’s fingers tightened on his hip.

Tony liked the view still better as Steve slid into him, his hand not letting up the pressure on his cock, and Tony felt a loud moan escape, pushing back against Steve to get just the right amount of force as he panted. Steve let out a breath and slapped Tony’s ass, pushing at his hips. “Hands on the glass, Tony,” he murmured, and Tony did so obediently. Steve hmmed in approval, picking up the pace, and Tony honestly couldn’t believe the sounds that were coming out of his own mouth as Steve rode him, whispering some of the dirtiest shit he had ever heard in Tony’s ear as he leaned over and nipped as his shoulder again. 

Steve drove into him at a particularly good angle and Tony cried out, his entire body bowing a little. Steve pushed against that spot over and over again until Tony was right on the edge, almost there, his body tightening in all the right ways, and then pulled out and lifted Tony, ignoring his incoherent protests. Before Tony knew it Steve had Tony’s back shoved up against the window, their chests together, and Steve was inside him again and he was pounding into him just as hard as ever, groaning Tony’s name as he gripped his hips, head falling back slightly. 

Tony was well aware that they were having sex against a window, that they were in the Avengers Tower, that anyone with a good enough telescope or pair of binoculars could look up and see Steve Rogers fucking Tony Stark against a window, Captain America working Ironman’s cock with one hand as Ironman came with what very much looked like a scream, digging his nails into the captain’s arms, his body bowing as his hips stuttered.

He couldn’t find it in him to care.

He came down from his near-blinding orgasm and Steve was really working hard now, legs shaking and hands gripping Tony’s hips a little too hard, and then he came as well, expression twisting and hips moving sharply. Tony leaned back against the window as Steve sagged forward to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder, both of them breathing harshly.

“You are so goddamn gorgeous,” Steve grumbled, and Tony laughed, stroking his hand through Steve’s hair slowly, tiredly.

“Well, thank you. I was born this way.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and the door slid open. Tony froze, eyes on the ceiling, and the footfall of boots relaxed him. Bucky, not some other random Avenger. Of course- Jarvis wouldn’t let anyone else in here right now.

“Well, ain’t that pretty?” Bucky moved forward into Tony’s sightline, wrapping his hands around Steve’s waist and kissing Steve’s neck slowly. His captain let out a breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly. Tony grinned, feeling Steve’s cock still inside him already hardening again as Bucky’s hands slid beneath Steve’s pants, pushing them slowly off his ass and stroking the firm cheeks. “I come in here to jump Tony and you’ve already done it, doll. That’s such a shame.” He reached lower and Steve’s head fell back a little, a moan escaping as Bucky started to work him, the captain’s hips moving and pushing into Tony again. 

Tony curled his hands around Steve’s arms, sighing happily, and Bucky’s other hand curled around Tony’s cock, exerting just the right amount of pressure to make the engineer moan as he hardened further. His refractory period didn’t seem to exist when he was with Bucky and Steve, their serum-powered libidoes practically rubbing off on him. 

The sound of Bucky’s zipper, moving down slowly, was enough to get Tony fully up as the soldier positioned himself behind Steve, who Bucky was slowly turning into a mess, all whimpers and curses. Tony knew the exact moment that Bucky slid into Steve because the captain cried out, bottoming out into Tony, and the engineer almost couldn’t breathe for a moment. It was just so good, so much stimulation and heat.

Bucky took his time, long, slow thrusts that had Steve whimpering. The blonde had one hand on Tony’s hip, the other on the glass of the window they were still leaned against as his head dropped forward a little. Every thrust of Bucky’s sent Steve into Tony, and Tony let his head fall back against the window with a breathless, needy noise as Bucky’s flesh hand curled around Tony’s cock again, his metal hand gripping Steve’s waist, steadying him.

“God, you two are so fucking hot,” Bucky groaned, his movements gaining a little urgency now, and Tony gasped at the new rhythm his soldier was setting, the hand around him tightening in just the way he needed.

“Buck,” Steve almost whimpered, “Oh my god,  _ Buck, fuck.”  _ His hips moved faster and Bucky laughed, biting lightly on his ear and then sucking that spot, tilting Steve’s head back to rest on his shoulder as he picked up the pace a little more. Tony felt a surge of possessive pleasure flow through him at the sight; apparently, he liked seeing them fuck each other. Who knew? Maybe they’d play with that later. 

He had never known quite how many things he was into before starting this relationship, but Tony would dare anyone to watch the Winter Soldier gently sucking a hickey onto Captain America’s neck as he rocked his gorgeous cock into the blonde captain’s body and  _ not  _ be turned on.

Tony leaned forward, making Bucky’s motions on his cock a little more jagged, a little more indelicate, but it was worth it because he could kiss Steve, swallowing the soft cries that escaped the blonde as Bucky thrust into him with a moan and Tony tightened his muscles around him, whispering how fucking  _ sexy  _ Steve looked right now and how much Tony liked having Steve inside him while Bucky fucked them both…

And that was enough to send Steve over, slamming into Tony with a loud shout, almost head-butting Bucky as he spilled himself inside Tony. 

Bucky didn’t stop his movements for a while as Steve rode it out, then pulled out and kissed Steve’s ear. “Let me have Tony, I’ll finish him out,” he murmured, and Steve smiled and picked up a washcloth, carefully cleaning himself and watching with dark eyes as Bucky bent Tony over a stool and slid into him.

Tony gripped the struts of the stool as Bucky picked up exactly the same rhythm as before and sucked in breath. While Steve certainly had nothing to be ashamed of and was more than capable with what god had given him, Bucky’s cock was in a class of his own. Tony made a string of embarrassing noises as Bucky moved inside him, their harsh breathing filling the room. 

It didn’t take long for Tony to come at that point, what with Bucky murmuring  _ come for me doll, I want to see you come, Jesus you’re so fucking pretty riding my dick  _ in his ear and Steve watching them hungrily. He buried his face in his own arms and cried out Bucky’s name as his dark-haired soldier groaned his own release.

When the world came back in focus, it was to his soldiers lifting him and cleaning him up. He pulled his pants back on and Jarvis spoke up just as he rebuttoned his jeans with a grin up at Bucky, whose eyes crinkled and smoldered down at him.

“Sir,” his AI said, “Dr. Banner is coming to visit.”

When Bruce walked into the lab, it was to Tony Stark explaining some new tech, the Winter Soldier and Captain America viciously critiquing it, and Bruce wondered internally if they could ever give the genius a break.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second Stuckony. I'm honestly really enjoying it- I love their dynamic and I have ideas for a couple of others, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life, let me know what kind of situation you'd like these boys to be in, and I might chug some more out! Thank you, my lovely readers.


End file.
